


Keep Your Head Up

by LittleLex



Series: College Shenanigans [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a teaser, Angst, Backstory of Dream and Nightmare, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Angst, Dadster, Fluff, Gaster is a COOL Dad, Gift Giving, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More info about Red, Multi, Parent W. D. Gaster, Then brotherly love, There's not a lot of Papyrus, kind of, sans is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: After the semester ends, Dream and Nightmare stay at Sans's house for the break. The twins meet Sans's family for the first time as well. Nightmare and Dream also aren't getting along too well, but it all works out.
Relationships: Dream/Sans, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, Nightmare/Blueberry, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: College Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735990
Kudos: 12





	Keep Your Head Up

It was finally time to head home for the semester. 

The group was excited but also upset to leave university, as they’ve made it their second home. But it was only going to be for a month and they’d visit each other! Well, Blue would visit the others, as Sans invited Nightmare and Dream to stay over at his house. Luckily, Blue wasn’t that far away. 

Nightmare glanced nervously towards Dream, unsure of his current situation. Dream merely sent him a reassuring smile back. It didn’t help settle his soul.

Sans gripped the doorknob, twisting it quickly and the door opened in response, creaking loudly of his return. 

“SANS!” A loud voice boomed before the said skeleton was embraced in a bone-crushing hug. Sans chuckled, his arms wrapping against his younger brother’s body. Papyrus was significantly taller than him, but not as tall as their father. 

The twins barely missed the taller brother swoop in by surprise. Another skeleton appeared before them, joining in on the hug.

“Welcome back, Sans.” Gaster hummed warmly. 

“Sup Dad.” The lazy skeleton replied. 

The three let go of each other, both Gaster and Papyrus stared at the small twins. 

“Hello, Dream and Nightmare. Do come in, I apologize for the sudden antics you two watched.” His voice was smooth and gentle. 

“No, no! It’s okay, it’s heartwarming, honestly!” Dream replied cheerily. 

The skeleton family entered the house, with Dream and Nightmare behind them. Nightmare blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. The house gave off a homey and warm vibe. The living room was right before them with the kitchen just a few feet away. The staircase was on the left side, leading upstairs were other rooms laid. 

Papyrus chattered excitedly to the twins, talking about anything and everything to them. Dream was more than happy to reply, while Nightmare acted a bit cold and distant. Sans grabbed his bags and his friends' belongings, popping in and out of existence to finish his work. 

“You boys will be staying in our guest room if that’s alright. Dream, you’re more than welcome to accompany Sans in his bedroom.” Gaster winked at the yellow-eyed skeleton whose face was flushed to the brim. 

Papyrus eventually stopped talking, giving the boys a quick tour with Sans. Gaster had left the kids, busy with work. He promised he’d cook them a grand meal for dinner. 

* * *

“So… What do you think of them?” Dream inquired as he stuffed his clothes in one of the drawers. Nightmare sat uncomfortably on the guest bed, fiddling with the covers. There was only one bed, but it was big enough for both of them, and neither minded to share. 

“They’re overbearing…” Nightmare negatively said. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Night! They seem like wonderful people.” 

“You’re too trusting of others, Dream. You make an opinion too quickly.” Nightmare hissed. Dream abruptly stopped, turning around to face his brother.

“You never give anyone a chance, Nightmare,” Dream _only_ called him by his full name if he was angry, “Just because Mom isn’t here anymore doesn’t mean you have to close yourself off.” He chastised.

Nightmare felt his soul skip a beat by the mention of their Mother. “ _Don’t_ talk about her like that. I didn’t even want to be here in the first place! You were the one who forced me!” He countered darkly.

“Why do you want to be alone in that house anyway? So you can be miserable? I brought us here so we could have a good time and forget about old memories!”

“You’re only here for your boyfriend, so you can screw with him.” Nightmare growled. Dream scoffed, ignoring the blush that spread across his cheekbones. 

“If you’re going to be like that, you can go home. I remember seeing a bus station near here, you’re free to leave.” Dream fumed. Before they could continue to argue, a soft knock interrupted them.

“Uh, Dream? Can I borrow ya for a sec?” A familiar, lazy voice filled the air.

“That would be _lovely_.” Dream finished folding his last piece of clothes, stashing it in the drawer, and walked out of the room, leaving Nightmare alone as he wanted. 

Nightmare breathed in and out heavily, fixated at the door. He held in his tears that threatened to come out, he closed his eye-sockets, calming himself down the best he can. He didn’t even realize he had an iron grip on the comforter until he regained his composure. 

With another exhale, he fished his phone out of his pocket. The phone began to beep, he waited for Blue to pick up on the other line. 

“Hello? This is Blue!” He could hear his boyfriend practically grinning.

“Blue… It’s nice to hear your voice.” Nightmare closed his sockets once again, relieved that his lover responded to his call. 

“Nighty? You okay?” Blue asked, concern dripping in his tone. The purple-eyed skeleton briefly explained his predicament, hoping his partner would be on his side of the argument. 

“Mm… I understand with both you and Dream! Your brother just wants the best for you, he always has. He wouldn’t want you to be cooped up in your room, pitying yourself. He didn’t plan this just for himself, you should know he’s not selfish like that. He wants you to make more friends and to enjoy yourself! You’re on break, after all.” His boyfriend chimed. 

...Nightmare’s thoughts came to a close for a moment. Suddenly, he understood _he_ was the one being the asshole. The skeleton cursed under his breath, sending his goodbyes to his boyfriend before ending the call. 

* * *

Dream took a seat next to Sans on his bed. He watched as his boyfriend sprouted his magic, revealing a small, yellow party bag. It was a bit battered, almost as if it was used before. He didn’t even bother to hide the gift in wrapping paper. The lazy skeleton offered it to him, his face a bright blue as he did so. 

He took it gladfully, peering into the bag. There was a small, handmade bracelet in it. It was made out of two colored yarns, blue and yellow. Connected in the middle of the bracelet was an embroidery of a sun. 

“Y-You uh… Make my entire world _shine_.” Sans attempted a joke, his voice was hesitant, nervous of his reaction.

Dream pulled his boyfriend into a hug, cheering. “Oh, Sans! This is lovely!” Sans breathed out in relief. 

“I wanted to make ya somethin’, I know it’s probably lame, considering kids make these, but I did my best.” Sans smiled sadly at the other. Dream shook his head in response. 

“No, I love it! You clearly made it from the heart, homemade gifts are better than bought gifts anyway.” He exclaimed. Sans visibly relaxed. Dream eagerly slid the bracelet to his wrist, it fits like a glove. He clicked his teeth against Sans’s in appreciation. 

A comfortable silence settled in.

“Hey, are ya okay? Ya looked pretty upset when I went to get you.” 

Dream sighed heavily as he explained his argument with his brother, shaking his head as he did so. The two finished their conversation, just in time to be called for dinner. Sans intertwined his hands with his boyfriend, sending him a comforting smile.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, the rest of the skeletons were already there. Five plates were laid out, and creamy tomato pasta was filled on the plate. 

For a second, Sans was nervous Papyrus had made it. Sans and Dream took a seat, Sans had decided to sit in the middle of his boyfriend and Nightmare, for obvious reasons. He failed to notice the guilt that clouded over Nightmare’s features. 

“I’m bummed I couldn’t help create the spaghetti!” Papyrus pouted. Sans felt his soul relax a bit.

Gaster clapped his hands together. “Dig in, everyone!”

* * *

“Wow, I’m stuffed! Thank you for dinner, Gaster.” Dream smiled at the parent, cleaning up his dish and taking everyone else’s, to wash it in the sink

“What good manners your boyfriend has, Sans. It’s a miracle he puts up with you.” Gaster teased, a grin on his skull. Sans chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Beats me.” 

“Sans, I recall you telling me that Red is now your neighbor? It’s a shame your friendship with him didn’t work out…” Gaster’s face fell, thinking back to Red. His son sighed heavily. Both twins listened intently to the conversation, curiosity getting the better of them.

“You never told me what happened to him. May I ask why?” Dream added. 

Sans rubbed his skull. 

“I don’t _sea_ why not. Welp, ya already know we were childhood friends, we were practically attached to the hip. Once middle-school started, he completely changed for the worse. He started smoking and was now buddy-buddy with the bad kids of the school. He tried introducing me to them, luckily he didn’t offer anything to me. We got into this huge fight about his behavior and cut ties. Weeks after our friendship ended, he moved.” 

Nightmare was thankful neither he nor Blue decided to tell the boys about their little run-in with Red. 

Everyone fell silent afterward, pity heavy in the air for a few moments. 

Gaster turned to Nightmare, he sat at the head of the table, across from the smaller skeleton. 

“I’m sorry Nightmare, I haven’t talked much to you! How are you? Is college treating you well?” Nightmare felt himself shrink in his seat, he wasn’t too keen when attention was on him. 

“I’m… Fine. College has been good.” He replied quickly, too quickly. 

Dream paused in his cleaning, having the urge to butt into the conversation to help his brother. He decided against it, the previous encounter with him fresh in his brain. Sans did him one better.

The lazy skeleton nudged his boyfriend’s brother. “Heh, I’d say he’s having a fun time. He even has a boyfriend.” Nightmare’s face flushed a deep violet. 

“Oh really? What’s he like?” Gaster pressed on, folding his arms and rested his chin on his fingers. 

“He has a cute demeanor, but there’s more to him than that. He’s pretty clever and a bit of a neat freak.” Sans finished, eye-lights glancing at the skeleton next to him.

Nightmare merely nodded, too nervous to speak up. Dream turned his skull to the side, catching eye contact with his boyfriend. _Thank you_ his eye-lights spoke.

Dream was lucky to have a spectacular _bone_ friend.

* * *

The silver, crescent moon replaced the blistering sun. No sounds could be heard except for the exceptions of crickets chirping, cars zooming through, and owls hooting. It was silent in the house, comfortably silent. The house would settle occasionally, making a creaking noise. 

Nightmare was clad in a matched pair of dark purple pajamas, while Dream wore bright yellow, flannel pajamas, matched as well. Both boys were under the covers, back to back. Nightmare swallowed his anxiety, gaining the courage to pipe up.

“Dream… I’m sorry. I now realize I was acting childish, I’m sorry for my actions. I know you’re doing your best for me and I appreciate it, really I do. You don’t have to accept my apology, I just needed to tell you my feelings.”

“Damn right you were acting childish.” Dream sassed. Nightmare squawked in response, clearly taken aback by his response. “And… I accept your apology, Night.” He finished softly. Nightmare felt his anxiety come to a stop, relief rushing towards him. 

The twins fell asleep, anger and guilt disappeared into the air, replaced with the gentleness of brotherly love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I neglected this series for months! I couldn't think of anything to write about these dorks. Also, don't expect me to update this daily. I missed writing them and their banter is so adorable :'3 As always, stay safe and wear a mask!


End file.
